Comfort
by Violet Stwy
Summary: ― Oz es mi sirviente― dijo con voz apagada―. Pero últimamente él no se comporta como tal. Se va con el chico de pelo pincho, con su hermana y ¡hasta con el payaso! ― gruñó―. Lo hace sin avisarme y me deja aquí, contigo― se quejó.  GilxAlice


**Bien, este es un reto que me pusieron en otro foro, pero decidí publicarlo aqui también.****  
><strong>**Como aclaracion digo que esta no es mi paraja favorita, (OzAlice rlz!) pero un reto es un reto.****  
><strong>**Ah, odio a mi mente por ser una pu** traidora (¿)**

**Estandar de propiedad aplicado, Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.**

**En fin, One-shot Gil x Alice.**

Dio un giro de 360° en el sofá. Su cabeza quedó hacia el piso y sus piernas extendidas en dirección al techo. Ahora era un hecho, estaba hastiada. Pateó al aire e hizo un puchero. Oz la había dejado sola, otra vez.  
>Eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, y le irritaba mucho. ¡Él era su sirviente! y debía aprender que los sirvientes no dejaban solos a sus amos. Su estomago gruñó. Genial, ahora tenía hambre.<p>

― Estúpido Oz, estúpido payaso y estúpida pandora.

El payaso últimamente necesitaba mucho la presencia de Oz en los cuarteles de pandora.

― Creo que lo hace solo por molestarme― dijo mientras arrojaba un cojín.

* * *

><p>Break se había llevado a Oz ya hacía mucho rato. Sin embargo se encontraba revisando las habitaciones para verificar si ya había llegado.<p>

Nada.

Habitación número veinticuatro y no había rastro de él. Realmente empezaba a preguntarse qué diablos tenían que hablar los de pandora con Oz, ya que específicamente le habían notificado que no requerían la presencia de Raven.

Gruñó mientras abría la siguiente puerta.

* * *

><p>― Aahh…<p>

― ¡Aaaaaahhh!

Alice se agarró del espaldar del mueble y haló, lo que provoco –por su posición- que su cabeza apareciera por entre sus piernas.

Este acto provocó que Gilbert gritara de nuevo.

― ¡Ya cállate cabeza de algas! ― gritó Alice desde el sofá―. ¡Chillas como niña!

Gil frunció el ceño.

― Ayudaría que no asomaras tu cabezota de improviso― dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí y avanzaba en el cuarto―. ¿Has visto a Oz?

Alice resopló y dirigió la mirada al plato de comida que sostenía él. Le extrañaba que con el salto que había dado al entrar no se le hubiera caído.

― ¿Qué? ¿Aún no te han alimentado? ― preguntó con sorna sentándose a su lado.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó viendo la comida. Era carne.

― Sera realmente incomodo si me miras fijamente― espetó, extendiendo el plato hacia Alice, quien lo recibió contenta.

Verdaderamente ella no había probado bocado en todo el día. Buscar a Oz ocupó toda su mañana. Bruscamente apartó el plato.

Gil la miró raro, ¿desde cuándo el conejo rechazaba la carne?

― Te ocurre algo― se atrevió a preguntar.

Mutismo.

Gil resolvió que no insistiría más, después de todo no le importaba lo que le sucedía al conejo. Pero al ver los ojos tristes de Alice, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Por alguna razón su estúpida consciencia decidió preocuparse por ella.

― ¿Qué tienes?

Alice lo miró y Gil creyó saber de qué se trataba. Ella se sentía abandonada y triste. Presentaba la misma mirada que había tenido Oz cuando su padre rechazó su existencia.

― Oz es mi sirviente― dijo con voz apagada―. Pero últimamente él no se comporta como tal. Se va con el chico de pelo pincho, con su hermana y ¡hasta con el payaso! ― gruñó―. Lo hace sin avisarme y me deja aquí, contigo― se quejó.

Gil ignoró su última queja. Ahora que ponía atención en su persona, Alice no se parecía en nada a una cadena, mucho menos a B-rabbit. De haberla conocido bajo otras circunstancias le habría parecido una chica normal, ¡hasta guapa! Y no una cadena que chupaba la vida de su amo.

Sin embargo esta faceta de Alice triste, era nueva para él. El estúpido conejo que normalmente revoloteaba por toda la mansión buscando alimento y exigiendo la atención de Oz, se encontraba agazapado en una esquina del sofá con una expresión afligida en el rostro, porque su 'sirviente' no le dedicaba tiempo.  
>Él pensó que en ese momento les unía un mismo sentimiento: el abandono. Así que se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con el brazo, acercándola a su pecho.<p>

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida. No entendía que demonios ocurría, en un principio su primera intensión fue alejarse de él y darle una patada. Pero descubrió que el cabeza de algas era muy cálido y su abrazo la reconfortaba. Alice simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo abrazar, hacía tiempo que alguien no tenía un gesto así con ella.

Gil hundió el rostro en el pelo de ella involuntariamente y aspiró el olor de Alice.

― No hueles tan mal como pensaba― dijo.

Alice lo ignoró, estaba muy cómoda para pelear en ese momento. Así que se acurrucó más contra el pecho de él.  
>― Calla― ordenó.<br>Gil obedeció, por esa vez, el estúpido conejo tenía razón. Así que calló y solo se dedicó a disfrutar el momento.

**FIN****  
><strong>**Emmm ;3; me han violado mi primer Fic de PH (?)**


End file.
